Problem: A black pair of jeans costs $$11$, and a popular red backpack costs $12$ times as much. How much does the red backpack cost?
Solution: The cost of the red backpack is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $11$ $12 \times $11 = $132$ The red backpack costs $$132$.